Garota da Festa
by Wynter Dark
Summary: Ela era a mais bela, a que mais chamava atenção, a mais estonteante. Era a mais perfumada e mais elegante. Mas o que todos os leitores da revista “Star”–a mais lida do Reino Unido não sabiam é que “A Garota da Festa” era, simplesmente, Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

Garota da Festa

**Sinopse:** Ela era a mais bela, a que mais chamava atenção, a mais estonteante e luxuosa. Era a mais perfumada e mais elegante. Mas o que todos os leitores da revista "Star" – a mais lida do Reino Unido - não sabiam é que "A Garota da Festa" era, pura e simplesmente, Lily Evans.

**Quem é ela?**

_- Simplesmente a modelo de maior destaque nos últimos meses, meu caro. – Sirius riu marotamente – Já imaginou se trombarmos com ela?_

Poses

_- Sorria. Isso mesmo. Você fica linda assim, Evans. – Steeve sorriu e ela pôde ver o flash vindo em sua direção._

**Quem é **_**ela**_

_James suspirou, relendo pela milésima vez a parte da entrevista a qual a ruiva afirmava eu "não tinha nenhum compromisso no momento". E apesar de todas as coisas que dissera para Remus e Sirius, não podia mentir para si mesmo falando que aquilo não o deixara nem um pouquinho feliz._

Fotos

_- Você tem que ir ao fotógrafo hoje, Lils – Annabelle sorriu, enquanto folheava a agenda da ruiva. – E além disso, tem que dar uma olhada na organização do desfile da Malfoy's Company, que vai se realizar daqui a uma semana. Terá que provar os vestidos que vai desfilar, obviamente e..._

_- Annie, e aquele horário que eu pedi pra jantar com a minha mãe?_

_- Será que pode ser depois? – Anna ficou vermelha – Acho que você não tem tempo até o... próximo mês?_

**A Mais Bonita**

_- Ela está no topo das dez mais lindas da Star de novo – Sirius anunciou._

_- Essa garota deve ser insuportável. Não sei porque vocês insistem. – Celine resmungou._

_- Ohhhh! O meu céu está com ciúmes! – o moreno de olhos azuis contornou o corpo da garota com seus braços, trazendo-a pra si – Fique tranqüila, eu não vou te trocar por uma garota irreal._

_- Garota irreal? – James ergueu as sobrancelhas._

_- É, Prongs. Ou você vai mentir para mim falando que você não está apaixonado pela número um da Star?_

Entrevistas

_- E então, senhorita Evans, nossos fans podem ter alguma esperança de ter algo com você, ou a senhorita é irremediavelmente compromissada?_

_- Não tenho nenhum compromisso no momento, estou sozinha. Não me importaria de me relacionar com os meus fans, porém seria arrogante demais se acreditasse ter muitos... Ainda ontem eu era apenas mais uma garota! – risos – Mas como dizia, não tenho nada contra relacionamentos com fans. Afinal, eles são homens como qualquer outros._

**A Mais Sexy**

_- Jura?_

_- Sinceramente, Lils! É você passar que dez de dez homens têm que limpar a baba – Annabelle resmungou._

Eventos

_- Lily, é o baile de natal da Star! Pense que mais da metade da população inglesa daria tudo para estar em seu lugar! Por Deus, esse baile é _lendário

**A Mais... Triste?!**

_E ela se largou na cama, em lágrimas. Porque tudo isso tinha de ser com ela? Por que sempre com ela? O mundo chegava a ser injusto!_

_- Senhorita, você tem um baile daqui a quinze minutos para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados. Vá se arrumar e não se esqueça da fantasia! – Cristtin fechou a porta sem nenhuma gentileza._

_- DROGA! – gritou, dando um soco de pura frustração no travesseiro._

_Por que ela também era capaz de sofrer._

Determinação

_- Se você quer mesmo seguir nesse meio, Evans, siga os três Ss do sucesso: __**S**__orria, __**S**__eja linda e o mais importante, __**S**__eja perfeita._

Força de vontade

_É lógico que ela iria conseguir, era apenas uma questão de tempo e paciência, coisas que ela não tinha muito, na verdade..._

_O que ela era afinal? Uma mulher, a top model mais famosa do Reino Unido, quiçá do mundo; ou uma garotinha de 18 anos que não sabe o que fazer da vida?_

_Oh, Deus. Ela era os dois._

**Num meio onde...**

_- Você não está entendendo, garoto? Você não pode entrar aqui. "A Garota da Festa", Lily Evans, não quer ficar recebendo visitas de... – o homem o analisou de cima a baixo – reles entregadores de pizza._

**...Só valem as aparências.**

_- Você não está apaixonada por ele, está? – Annabelle indagou assustada._

_- Por que você está me perguntando isso, Annie? – a ruiva suspirou._

_- Porque isso iria arruinar a sua imagem._

_**Imagem.**__ Era só isso que ela era, afinal?_

**O que você faria se tivesse que ser a...**

**Garota da Festa**

_- Eu sou Lily Evans, droga. Eu sou mais do que uma foto, eu sou mais do que uma roupa, eu sou mais, sou muito mais que isso que vocês vêem na TV. Pode não parecer, sabe, mas eu sou humana!_

_**Por que a maior prova de que você está pronta, é você rir quando tem vontade de chorar.**_

**COMING SOON**

N.A.: Olá a todos! 

Aqui estou eu com mais uma trama maligna. Ahauhauhauahauhauaha.

Sinceramente, eu não sei de onde tiro idéia pra essas coisas... as fics que eu mais leio são comédia, sabe, e eu venho aqui com essas tramas pesadas e polêmicas. E se tiver algum leitor de FT aqui pra dizer 'mas a Fairy Tales é comédia' só falo uma coisa: vocês não perdem por esperar..

Espero que vocês gostem tanto dessa fic quando de FT, mas aviso que o início dela será próximo do fim de FT... O trailer foi só pra dar um gostinho... .: Risadas Maquiavélicas:. A menos, é claro, que vocês comentem muito, e aí, assim, quem sabe, eu mude de idéia?

Falando em FT, nem sei quando a coitada vem. Perdi o capítulo quatro todo. _**Todinho**_. Humpft, droga.

Enfim, apresentando a **Marauder MaHh**, que vai betar mais essa fic ( Tadinha, mais um trabalho no qual ela vai ter que me aturar...), agradeçam _**a ela**_ a fic estar vindo antes do planejado!

**Mais uma vez**, mandando um beijo para toda a galera do MSN que me atura, e convidando a todo leitor que queira a se tornar um deles. AHuahauhahauha.

**Beijos, **

**Miss Huyu.**


	2. Sobre Sobrevivência

**Disclaimer:** Alguém aí já viu a J.K. Rowling escrevendo disclaimers na obra de Harry Potter? Eu não vi. Então, pela lógica, se eu estou escrevendo um logo eu NÃO sou a J.K. Rowling (até por que se eu fosse eu IA escrever uma versão oficial do que aconteceu com os _marauders_. Eu ia MESMO!) o que quer dizer que Harry Potter NÃO me pertence e que isso aqui NÃO foi feito com fins lucrativos. Legal, né? xD

**--**

**--**

**A GAROTA DA FESTA**

**FANFIC BY: MISS HUYU**

**--**

**--**

**Introdução**

_Sejam bem vindos a Equipe da Garota da Festa!_

_Nessa fic vocês vão desfilar pelas passarelas da fama, posar para sessões de fotos, e sorrir a todos os flashes. _

_Vocês estão ganhando o 'passe' exclusivo da equipe para nos acompanhar em todos os eventos mais badalados, em todos os bastidores que quiserem, e, é claro, viagens em aviões exclusivos, estadias em spas e todos aqueles luxos maravilhosos que só o dinheiro e a fama podem proporcionar._

_Devemos pedir a todos vocês, que foram aprovados no mais árduo processo de seleção, que evitem atrapalhar a concentração da "Garota da Festa" antes do desfile. Também devemos lembrá-los de que comidas calóricas- como pizza, chocolate, batatas fritas e outros alimentos gordurosos em geral – não são permitidos nos bastidores. EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA esses alimentos devem ser entregues a "Garota da Festa". A pena poderia ser sua DEMISSÃO, e nós não queremos isso._

_Outras informações serão compartilhadas no decorrer da nossa jornada, que, vocês podem ter certeza, vai ser mais glamorosa do que qualquer outra._

_Qualquer dúvida, crítica ou sugestão deve ser encaminhada a nós - através de emails ou reviews. _

_Sejam bem vindos, mantenham seus passes guardados nos bolsos - vamos evitar problemas com perdas de passe, sim?- e cuidem para que nenhum papparazzi tire fotos desautorizadas da nossa prima donna._

_Annabelle Hilston e Cristtin Johnson._

**Capítulo Um:**

_**Sobre Sobrevivência**_

"_A arte de viver consiste em tirar o maior bem do maior mal."_

**- Machado de Assis**

Ele podia sentir cada raio de sol penetrando pela fantasia de pato gigante que fora obrigado a vestir, o calor estava insuportável e nem mesmo o velho ventilador estava ajudando: ele girava lentamente, como se aquilo fosse um grande sacrifício.

O homem afastou um pouco a gola e levantou a máscara disfarçadamente em busca de ar, mas logo o chefe fez um sinal para que a pusesse de novo. Secando as gotículas de suor que se formava em sua testa e lutando contra o mau humor que era quase inevitável naquele dia no qual os termômetros marcavam trinta e nove graus, ele se virou para conferir o horário: meio dia.

- Falta uma hora... – ele sussurrou baixinho.

- Pato! Pato! – outra criancinha apontava para ele e ria alegremente. _Maldição_, ele pensou, _vai começar tudo de novo_.

- Olá menininha! Você sabe quem eu sou?! – ele falava com um falso tom de animação na voz.

- O pato quac quac!- ela falou empolgada. O homem se controlou para não revirar os olhos.

- Sim! E você sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Era uma garotinha realmente encantadora, ele não pôde deixar de pensar, enquanto observava os olhos azuis brilhantes faiscarem de alegria.

- Eu sei! Você...

- Victoire! Chega, nós não podemos demorar muito, minha querida. – uma mulher anunciou calmamente, colocando uma menina muito frustrada de volta ao automóvel. – E você é...?

- Bom dia, senhora! Seja bem vinda ao Posto Hiller, o melhor lugar para abastecer o seu automóvel, seja a álcool, gasolina ou gás natural. Meu nome é Sirius Black, em que posso ajudá-la? – o homem repetia tediosamente seu discurso pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez naquele dia.

A garota de belas madeixas negras apenas sorriu, entregando-lhe a chave do carro.

- Completa com gasolina.

Sirius suspirou.

- Será um prazer.

Após a partida da jovem, Black se largou no chão do posto, finalmente se rendendo ao calor absurdo que fazia naquela época do ano.

- Olha, papai, olha ali o Quac quac! – o moreno ouvia outra voz infantil exclamando contente, mas ele não tinha a menor vontade de se mover, estava quente demais pra isso. _Demais_.

- Ora ora ora, você é um cachorro ou é um pato? – Sirius ouvia a voz debochada de um dos seus colegas de trabalho, que estava fantasiado de cervo.

- Oras meu caro Prongs, - sorriu – eu preciso me adaptar ao meio ambiente a que estou não é mesmo? E, definitivamente, está quente demais para ser um cachorro.

- Está quente demais pra ser qualquer coisa, não é, Frank?

- Nem fala. – respondeu um terceiro rapaz que vinha vestido de vaca.

- Aliás... agora que eu estou reparando... Que tipo de animais mutantes são vocês que andam sobre duas patas?

Sirius quase pôde _ver_ Prongs revirando os olhos por de trás da fantasia.

- Você não acha que a gente vai engatinhar o dia inteiro né?

- Já basta a gente ter que pagar esse mico, ainda vamos ter que parecer bebês?

- Ei! Vocês não são pagos para fofocar, e sim para fazer dinheiro! – esbravejava um baixinho mal-humorado, o longo bigode marrom quase se perdendo no charuto cubano que ele trazia, orgulhoso. - Comecem as imitações dos animais da propaganda! POTTER! LONGBOTTOM! Quem disse que podem ficar de pé? Engatinhando, agora!

- Pelo amor de Deus, diz quem sugeriu essa porcaria de emprego ecologicamente correto e eu mato. – pedia Potter, encostando as mãos no rosto numa súplica muda.

- Foi o Remus. Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo, eu sabia! – Frank gemia, enquanto voltava interpretar uma vaca.

- REMUS JOHN LUPIN, PREPARE-SE PARA SER MORTO!- Sirius gritou, irritado para o rapaz vestido de ovelha do outro lado do posto.

- Morto? Quem vai matar quem? – perguntou um baixinho vestido de rato.

- Eu, James e Frank contra Remus. E você, Peter?

Peter pareceu pensar durante alguns instantes.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? POR QUÊ? – James se aproximou exaltado, começando a sacudir Peter. – Porque eu tenho que ficar fazendo a droga da 'dancinha do cervo feliz' pra esses pirralhos! Porque eu tenho que agüentar uma mini-locomotiva vermelha como chefe!

-Prongs? – Sirius chamou, calmamente. - Prongs?!

- O QUE É, PADFOOT?

- Eu só achei que seria bom te avisar que você deveria matar o Remus, não o Peter. – falou em tom de voz baixo.

James olhou para Peter meio desalentado.

-Foi mal aí, Peter. – suspirou James soltando-o e tentando passar a mão pelos cabelos, coisa que não conseguiu fazer pelo simples fato de que agora não possuía mãos, mas sim patas; além do fato de seu bonito cabelo estar escondido por debaixo dos chifres.

- Tu-Tudo b-bem... – Ele murmurou meio assustado, dando alguns passos generosos para trás.

- POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! PAREM DE FOFOCAR! TEMOS CLIENTES!

- Eu fui da última vez! – apressou-se a avisar Sirius.

- E eu da antepenúltima! – defendeu-se James.

- E sempre sobra pro rato... – resmungou Peter enquanto ia atender a bonita senhorita do carro esportivo.

- Meu Deus... – falou Sirius, se escondendo atrás de James – É a Celine...

James arqueou a sobrancelha.

- _Quem?_

- Celine Myllingan. – respondeu apressado. – Vou sair com ela hoje à noite, Prongs. Se ela me ver assim...

- Nunca pensei que ia chegar o dia no qual eu o veria fugindo de uma garota. – comentou debochado.

- Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia no qual eu me veria vestido de _pato_. – falou, parecendo desolado. – Oras, vamos Prongs... sei que debaixo de todo esse pêlo deve ter um coração... Celine Mylligan é perfeita! Bonita, gostosa, esperta e _filha do dono da revista de moda mais vendida em todo Reino Unido!_

- E por isso você tem que ficar fugindo dela?

- Fugindo? Fugindo! – Sirius meneou a cabeça com um sorriso trocista. – Fugindo não, Prongs. Fugindo nunca! Eu nem sei o que significa _fugir_.

- E como isso se chama?

- Isso se chama: retirada estratégica. – corrigiu Sirius, voltando a se esconder atrás de James. – Vamos Prongs! Ela pode ser a solução para os meus, quero dizer, os _nossos_, isso! _Os nossos_ problemas!

James encarou Sirius desconfiado.

- _Nossos_ problemas?

- É. A hipoteca do apartamento em que estamos vai vencer logo. Celine pode ser a solução para esses problemas, _e convenhamos que a minha idéia é __**bem**__ melhor que a do Moony_.

- Será, Padfoot?

- Bem, a minha idéia não inclui 'dancinha do cervo feliz'. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

James fechou o semblante.

- Venha por aqui, Paddie. Está mesmo na hora do almoço.

- Eu _sabia_ que você ia concordar comigo! – Sirius sorriu, vitorioso, enquanto eles se espremiam no minúsculo espaço que havia entre atrás do chefe e a parede. – eu simplesmente _sabia_.

- Ótimo, e já que você sabe de tudo mesmo Sirius, você poderia, por favor, calar essa boca grande antes que o chefe nos ouça e nós tenhamos que começar a pedir esmola na rua?

Como uma criança que leva uma bronca, James observou o rosto de Sirius se tornar vermelho e ele ficou emburrado.

O resto do caminho até o restaurante mais próximo foi feito em silêncio. O fato era, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew se conheciam desde o ensino médio. Frank viera depois, na faculdade – onde ele dividira um quarto com Peter. Agora, no entanto, os cinco eram amigos inseparáveis.

Uma vez fora da faculdade, – sem dinheiro e, o pior, sem juízo – os cinco decidiram morar juntos. Sem nenhuma dificuldade, torraram todo o dinheiro que restara da herança de Sirius em menos de um mês, o que os puseram numa emboscada de dívidas e contas.

O calendário anunciava que, se não arrumassem o dinheiro da hipoteca do apartamento em sete semanas, seriam despejados. Para arrumar o dinheiro, eles estavam se valendo de tudo: Remus trabalhava no posto, dava aulas e vendia trabalhos prontos, Peter dividia alguns turnos como camareiro num dos melhores hotéis da Inglaterra com Sirius, que também atuava como entregador de pizza à noite com James e Frank, que, além disso, ainda trabalhavam numa livraria nos fins de semana.

Gastando o mínimo possível, eles tinham conseguido arrumar a um terço do necessário, mas ainda faltava _muito_ e havia muito pouco tempo. Além do mais, eles estavam sentindo-se enlouquecer pouco a pouco com tantos trabalhos diferentes e simultâneos.

James se perguntou o que faria caso fosse despejado, aonde iria morar, o que iria fazer. Suspirou. O fato de que estava completamente ferrado não era novidade pra ele, teria de aprender a conviver com isso.

James Potter se considerava uma pessoa feliz. Ferrado? Sim. Pobre? Absolutamente. Com noventa por cento de chances da próxima decoração do teto do seu quarto ser uma noite estrelada? Certamente. Mas mesmo assim era feliz.

Tinha a coisa que prezava mais no mundo: liberdade. E amigos, é claro. Tendo essas duas coisas, qualquer problema no mundo parece menor, pois você nunca está completamente sozinho...

... Não muito longe dali, uma garota ruiva passa por problemas. Problemas esses que não podiam ser mais semelhantes... Nem mais diferentes.

* * *

**N/A**: E aí, gente? Alguém se arrisca a dizer quem é a guria? HAHAHAHA!

Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer _demais_ a paciência de todos que leram e comentaram essa fic. Foi por causa de vocês que ela continua!

E também um MUITO OBRIGADA VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS, porque o só o trailer dessa fic atingiu **VINTE **comentários! MARCA HISTÓRICA! OS MEUS LEITORES SÃO OS MELHOOOOOOOOOOORESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas para a beta dessa fic, a MaHh.

MaHh, eu tentei te mandar esse capítulo umas quinhentas vezes, mas você nunca respondia, o que me faz concluir que ou você estava ocupada e não conseguiu terminar, ou você não recebeu. Qualquer que seja o motivo, por favor, _por favor_ me diz. Se for o segundo, me passa o seu e-mail de novo. xD.

**Um GRANDE obrigada a :** Cah W., Mel.Bel.louca, DarkAngelSly, Paola Lovegood, ma weasley, Rebecca'Sly, InfallibleGirl, Thaty, Mah Evans Weasley, Má Malfoy ;D , 22K, Assuero Racsama, Nana Jones, Lisa Black, Kacau Chocolate, brightside.girl, Vampira Black, Jhu Radcliffe, zihsendin e Pam Weasley.

Obrigada de novo pelas vinte reviews, gente. Eu não esperava um retorno tão grande da fic e eu fiquei completamente grata e feliz. (Eu tinha escrito uma nota de três páginas dizendo isso, mas achei melhor resumir. xD)

Agora aqui, eu vou responder as _reviews_ anônimas, quem tem cadastro no site, vai receber a resposta fofinha no e-mail tá? Quem deixou o e-mail na review anônima, bem, talvez se surpreenda com mais uma resposta minha. - com o trecho o capítulo dois. xD – Pois é, quem me conhece sabe que eu falo muito...xD Demais até.

**Cah W. : **Oie!

Nossa, obrigada mesmo. Eu estou me esforçando muito para que ela seja boa de ler, muito muito mesmo. Qualquer coisa, pode falar tá?

Sinta-se livre pra me adicionar no MSN, ele é esse daqui: misshuyu(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com. Se não aparecer, ele tá no profile. Vou adorar conversar com você.

Beijos, e espero que continue aparecendo por aqui. Sua opinião é super importante!

**Paolla Lovegood**: Nossa! Que coisa.. O.o Jura que você já tinha pensado em algo assim?

Bom, espero que esteja a altura de algo que você escrevesse, Paolla. Estou me esforçando pra escrever essa fic, mas qualquer coisa pode falar. Ainda sou nova por aqui, conselhos são sempre bons.

Meu MSN tá no profile, mas vou colocar aqui de novo: misshuyu(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Sinta-se livre pra me adicionar, vai ser ótimo falar contigo! ;D

Beijos, e não suma!

**Thaty**: Oi moça! Você eu já conheço – comentou em outras fics minhas né? /abraça Thaty/ Seja bem vinda!

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Espero que ela continue alcançando as suas expectativas. Qualquer coisa, é como eu disse, não sou uma profissional. Dê um grito e a gente tenta melhorar por aqui.

Beijooos, continue comentando!

**Má Malfoy ;D**: Oh My God…

O melhor trailer que você já leu? Sério? O.o

AHHHHHHH!/Abraça Má Malfoy/

Que lindo!! Obrigada! /Seca as lágrimas/

Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, moça! /Miss empina o nariz/ Melhor trailer!

/olhinhos brilhantes/

Obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Espero que a fic atinja as suas expectativas!

Beijooos! Continue dando a sua opinião sobre esse capítulo!

**Miss Huyu**

P.S.: Vocês já sabem. Comentou, ganha um trecho do próximo capítulo. Win/win. D


End file.
